nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 8
Stage 8 is the eighth chapter in The Run mode in Need for Speed: The Run. It directly takes place after the events of Stage 7 and is set in the industrial area of Chicago and Cleveland. The police make a brief appearance in this stage. It is not possible to visit gas stations and only Audi vehicles are allowed for this stage. Downtown (Chicago, IL) After he has picked a new vehicle, Jack joins The Run again in this 3.7 miles race with six opponents and three checkpoints (3.0, 2.1, 1.0 miles). Starting and following to the end of the long straight line, a 90° turn and the police appears at 3.1 miles. From 2.8 miles, the player will drive into a construction site, which ends in another sharp turn at 2.2 miles. Finally, at 0.8 miles, one of many roadblocks are stationed on the road. Lakeshore Drive (Chicago, IL) Lakeshore Drive is a 5.6 miles sprint race with four checkpoints (4.5, 3.4, 2.2, 1.0). It is feasible to rise 8 positions higher and hit top speed in this event. The race takes place on the highways of Chicago, where no tricky turns are found. A shortcut can be seen at 2.5 miles. Interstate 75 (Toledo, OH) Interstate 75 has the same length as Lakeshore Drive and features seven opponents. Similar to the previous race event, players won't run across difficult turns, although swerving traffic can become difficult. At 2.1 miles, the player will encounter two mob Cayenne's. Both will immediately start shooting, if they get close to Jack. Northwest Freeway (Cleveland, OH) Towards the end of Interstate 75, the player has to complete a Battle Race with the mob constantly shooting and three rivals. Only two checkpoints are featured in the event; one at 3.6 and 1.8 miles. The first one is a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302, the second one a Lamborghini Miura SV. A roadblock consisting of two Mob cars appear at 2.1 miles. The last opponent of the race is a Volkswagen Scirocco R. Industrial District (Cleveland, OH) Industrial District doesn't feature any rivals. Instead, Jack must escape from the mob, who will use their Cayenne Turbos and a Helicopter to stop him. At 3.3 miles, the player will drive into a large tunnel, where the helicopter will temporarily lose the player. Once the player has left the tunnel, the helicopter will spot him again and shoot at every explosive barrel on the road, which have to be avoided to prevent severe damage to the car. The shooting of the helicopter will destroy every Mob car chasing the player. Starting from 1.2 miles, the helicopter will also shoot at pipelines over the road. At the end of the chase, Jack will drive into a warehouse and on a ramp. While in the air, Jack's car will ram the helicopter, which results in the chopper crashing and Jack's car receiving severe damage. This forces him to visit Uri's garage and get a new vehicle there. After entering the garage, Jack gets barked at by Uri's dog Shevchenko. Thereupon Uri gets in contact with Jack and allows him to choose one of three Tier 5 cars. Available Cars *Audi Quattro 20 V *Audi RS4 *Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro Notes *Got to the Chopper is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's original quote from the movie Predator. Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run